


Loyalty

by Precisely_Measured_Words (Measured_Words)



Category: Star Trek (2009)
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Romulans
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-12-03
Updated: 2010-12-03
Packaged: 2017-10-13 12:17:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/137256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Measured_Words/pseuds/Precisely_Measured_Words
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Serving Nero is hard.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Loyalty

Serving Nero isn’t easy. He’d always been driven and dedicated, but while were all devastated by the loss of Romulus, Nero seemed to feel it more deeply, take the betrayal more personally.

He’d screamed for vengeance as the Nerada had passed through the singularity. In futility, he’d fallen silent, vowing to remain so until his satisfaction was at hand. Now, Ayel found that mind-reading had become part of his job.

He wasn’t sure it was fair, or sane, but he would carry through the intent he read in those cold, angry, eyes. His friend needed him, and he would serve.


End file.
